Murry Birthmus
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: A small Oneshot for Leon's birthday. Set in Legion Mate.


**Happy Birthday Leon!**

**I made a small fanart for his birthday as well on deviantart.**

**My deviantart account is linked on my profile, if anyone wants to see it.**

* * *

A gentle sigh rolled along with the breeze, brushing past blonde strands of hair covering half closed violet eyes.

He looked up at the moon, faint but visible in the afternoon sky, where his dear friend Sendou Aichi was slumbering.

"You have caused your friends great pain, Sendou." He murmured, holding his hand up to the moon. "So why have you chosen-"

"Leon!" Came a loud hoot, startling Leon and making him drop his hand. Behind him was Naoki, a ridiculously huge grin upon his face.

"Don't scare him, Ishida." Kai snapped, appearing behind him. Naoki gave him a sheepish smile.

"You people.." Leon muttered, turning around. "Why have you come here?"

"Because Ren told us it was your birthday!" Miwa smiled, climbing up the mossy walls of the island.

Leon felt the familiar eye muscle twitch as he imagined the redhead's innocent smile, letting out a snort of exasperation.

"You came to the island without permission?"

"I thought Ren said he wanted us to come here."

_Ren, when I get back there you're glue. _He mused, furring his eyebrows.

"Very well then." Leon sighed, walking towards them. "We can go meet in the eating hall."

Boots trudged against the ancient stone as the blonde led them to the wooden room, guiding them to the large dining table.

"Leon, here's my birthday present." Kamui grinned, giving him an envelope. Said blonde raised an eyebrow and opened it.

Inside was 8000 yen.

Before Leon could question him, the spiky haired boy interrupted him, grinning.

"It's for buying normal clothes!" He hooted, patting Leon's white garment. Leon stifled a sigh as Kamui ran back to the table and eagerly slid into his seat as the others rose and gave him their presents. Leon reluctantly accepted them and placed them to the side, doing his best not to rip his hair off his head.

"Well, I didn't expect that you guys would come so I didn't really prepare." Leon announced, hoping that they would be disappointed and leave.

"It's ok! We brought a cake!" Miwa responded, pulling out a large box and setting it on the table. Leon grinded his teeth as they opened it, revealing a cake that was shaped as.. his face.

He bent over, examining the cake. It was surprisingly a mirror image of his face, the eyes, the nose, the mouth, even the hair. Leon cast a questioning glance at Kai, who turned away, a slight sign of flushed cheeks on his face.

"Kai made it." Misaki explained, glaring at the jumping boys sternly, who shrunk under her gaze, sheepishly laughing.

"May I ask what flavor is it?" He inquired.

"Coconut."

Leon pinched his back, forcing himself not to cringe. He hated coconut.

_Its okay. Just accept it. They must have worked hard on it._

"Naoki, would you like to put the candles on it, then?" Leon turned to the excited redhead and handed him some candles.

He soon realized that he absolutely regretted that decision as Naoki snatched them out of his hand eagerly, nearly dislocating his arm socket in the process, and, eyes closed, slammed the candles down on the cake.

The candles were stuck into the eyes.

Leon couldn't handle it anymore and face palmed, cursing to himself as Naoki opened his eyes and made a sheepish smile at his mates, who just stared blankly at the cake.

_What God out there hates me so much to do this to me?!_

"Oops, sorry." Naoki muttered, his innocent fake smile shrinking into an upset frown.

"It's... Alright.." Leon growled, attempting to hide the contained anger in his voice. "Lets just all... settle down... and eat the cake in _peace._"

Leon sat down along with the others as Jillian came out, cutting the cake, or his face, into pieces and handed them all slices.

Leon grabbed a fork, nearly snapping it in half as he took it, and furiously ate the cake, cringing at the coconut flavor.

"Hey, Ishida." Kai whispered, leaning towards the said mate. "You might wanna tone it down a little. Leon's getting angry."

Naoki nodded as they took their forks and quietly ate, none of them talking as the cake slowly disappeared.

Leon was eating the last of his slice as everyone else was finishing their third, afraid that Leon would be upset about having to finish the cake. They didn't finish all of it, but Leon smiled, saying he would 'save' the cake for later.

.

The boat on the shore wavered as they climbed on, groaning, their bellies upset and full of coconut flavored cake.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate." Leon said, nearly forgetting to say thank you.

The mates groaned, wiping icing off their faces as the boat set off and they waved goodbye, into the sunset.

"What a day!" Sharlene cheered, stretching. "Should we call it a day and go back in?"

"You go ahead." Leon responded, his purple hues narrowing slyly. "I still have something to do."

Leon walked back to the hidden teleporter as the Chen twins glanced at each other, shrugging, and heading in.

.

The vanguard circle in front of the elevator glowed as Leon teleported to Ren's office.

The chair behind the desk was rocking back and forth, strands of red hair peeking out from the back. It spun around, revealing Ren, another innocent smile on his face. Leon narrowed his eyes, pulling something out from behind his back.

"Hello Le-"

He barely got a chance to finish his sentence as a half finished large coconut cake was slammed into his face.


End file.
